When a Soldier Knocks
by gaarasmistress39
Summary: "Alright Ms. Haruno just look at these pictures of donors an I'll show you an image of what your baby might look like." The nurse said. Sakura Haruno wanted a baby. I own nothing but the plot. Please R&R.
1. Pick One

"speaking"

_thoughts_

* * *

"Alright Ms. Haruno just look at these pictures of donors an I'll show you an image of what your baby might look like." The nurse said.

Sakura Haruno wanted a baby.

* * *

She was twenty-eight years old; granted that is young, but she really wanted a family...minus the husband. She would just love it if her baby ended up with he green eyes or her cotton candy pink hair. Her exotic looks attracted many male companions that all ended up getting turned down before they could even ask her out.

"That one." She told the nurse.

She had picked a picture of an attractive man, he was her age maybe a year older, with amazing black eyes, spiked black hair. He looked as though he didn't care and like he had tons of better things he could be doing at that moment, but something told Sakura that he always looked like that no matter what he was doing.

"Yes, he is the donor that I wish to use."

"Lets get you set up then."

"Yes."

* * *

"So did you get pumped full of some hottie's baby gravy?" Ino asked as she twirled some of her long blonde hair on her finger absentmindedly. She and Sakura had been friends since they were little.

"Yes, they told me he's a Marine who has gone off to fight in the war and didn't want his family line to end with him...or put too much pressure on his older brother to continue it." They were having lunch at their favorite restaurant and getting some shopping in.

"You're positive that you're fertile...right?" Ino asked.  
"Yes, I've been keeping track...I just hope that the first times the charm."

"How much did this guy donate?"  
"Twelve containers full."  
"Well, that should get you quite a few tries."  
"I guess." Sakura murmered as she finished her sandwich.

"Enough talk about babies!" Ino declared, "lets discus work. How are things at the hospital and with your publisher?"

"Very well, though the late hours at the hospital are keeping me from getting much done on that romance novel I've been trying to write."  
"How does someone who has never been on a date or with a man, find the motivation to write a romance novel?"

"I haven't found the motivation yet." Sakura admitted blushing at her friend's bluntness. "My first book was so easy!" She complained.

"That's because you're a doctor with a degree in child psychology, and you wrote a book about troubled children." Ino giggled taking a sip of her soda.

"Well, now I want to work on fiction." Sakura pouted getting a wink from a guy sitting at another table with a woman that she guessed was his girlfriend.

"Ready to spend some money?" Ino grinned.


	2. Going home

"speaking"

_thoughts_

* * *

**4 Months Later  
**

****"So you're going home today?" Private Tashio asked. Sergeant Uchiha looked over at his comrade. Yes he was going home he'd spent three years fighting in this war and now that things has calmed down and they had won, he was going back home with the rest of his unit.

"Yes, this thing is finally over and done with." He said his tone coming off as uncaring.

"They should've sent you home a year ago after you survived that explosion and lost the ability to move your left hand. At least now you can return home and live a normal life."

"I suppose." Itachi said, he had left home to give his little brother the chance to learn the aspects of the family business the corporate side and the violent side. According to the letters he'd received Sasuke was ready to accept his half of their inheritance, and the elder Uchiha was more than happy to hand it over and get rid of the extra work that was on his plate because of it.

"Hey its been three years and four months since you got here...perhaps you've got a baby on the way." Tashio grinned before leaving the tent to smoke.

Itachi Uchiha had seen joining the Marines as a nice change from his normal life (now he wasn't committing a crime every time he killed someone), a way to think about his life. He'd donated his sperm with every intent of finding the woman who decided to use it, and making her his. The same way his father had met and married his mother. He looked down at his pretty much useless hand and sighed; "once I get proper physical therapy my hand should be back to normal."

_I'm going to find the mother of my future child (Sasuke should have been keeping an eye on everything just in case the clinic doesn't cooperate with my request), marry her and make the family even bigger._ He planned before taking his pain meds.


	3. Getting Information

"Speaking"

_Thoughts_

* * *

"I'm sorry sir, but we can't give out personal information." The receptionist said.

Itachi had gone to the clinic to see if they would cooperate, but all they would tell was that one woman had used his sperm and that she was in fact pregnant with his child.

"I can understand that, but I am a veteran who was sent home after a long time in the service," he held up his injured wrist. "I can no longer move this hand because I chose to save a woman and her child from an explosion." He explained.

The woman remained silent completely engrossed in his story. "I want to meet the woman carrying my only child. I just want to speak to her is all, you know see if she wont be opposed to me being around." It was then that he turned on the charm, hitting her with the full power of his eyes.

The woman didn't know what to say. He looked so dejected and he was telling the truth about fighting in the war, she'd seen him on the TV the day before with the other troops.

"I'm not supposed to do this..." she said, "I could go to jail, so you'll have to lie about where you got this information. But I will give you a copy of what we have on her."

"Thank you."

"Mind if I ask you where you're from?" She asked making conversation.

"I was born and raised here in Konaha(?)." He explained.

The stack of papers was pretty thick. "Here you are sir, just have your wife look over this information on our procedures, and be sure to call if you have any questions." She said when one of the doctors came out.

"Thank you. I hope this is the answer to our problems." Itachi said smirking as he accepted the papers and left.

_I'll read over this tonight and plan to visit her this Saturday._

* * *

Sakura sat staring at the note pad in her hand; she'd written all of her morning thoughts and feelings about the pregnancy same as every morning, but now it was time for her to focus on her romance novel...she still had twenty minutes to waste until her next appointment.

Being a doctor was demanding, but it was her dream just as writing her own books had been.

"Now I do both...well, with the exception of this damn romance novel" She grumbled.

"Maybe fiction just isn't your thing." Tsunade the head doctor of her department said.  
"I could do it if I had some inspiration." Sakura argued.

"Perhaps you should go and talk to Juryia(?)"

"I'll be sure and do that...just as soon as hell freezes over."

* * *

"How good is the information the clinic gave you?" Sasuke asked. He was glad his older brother was back, the rest of the Akatsuki was driving him insane especially Toby and Deidara's constant fighting. Well, to be fair Deidara was the real problem, Toby was just being Toby.

"Yeah, I probably should've warned you for some reason that I don't care to find out Deidara doesn't like Toby." Itachi didn't sound like he cared at all.

"So the woman giving birth to my future nephew?"  
"I got a bunch of medical records, I'll look them over but the information you found on her will be more useful."

"Alright." Sasuke said.

"I'm going to go to her job tomorrow and see if I can find her."

"You sure are eager to meet her." Sasuke smirked.  
"I've already missed four months, I'm not going to miss anymore."

"Right, we also need to put her and her loved ones under Akatsuki protection."

"We can't take the risk, she could run into Orochimaru. I hear he's coming back to Konaha." Itachi said.

"Well that's not good..." Sasuke sighed leaning back tiredly in his chair.

"Perhaps he's come back to speak to you little brother." Itachi smirked earning a glare from Sasuke.

"Don't you have a temperamental woman to research?"

* * *

**R&R :)  
**


	4. It was him!

"speaking"

_thoughts_

* * *

Sakura hurried down the hall to the elevator, it was time for lunch and Ino was waiting in the lobby. She was starving and more than ready to stuff her face.

On her way to her friend who was waiting by the door she bumped into someone, but someone else caught her before she could fall.

"Thanks for catching me Juryia." She said.  
"It wouldn't bode well if you went around falling in your condition." He said.  
"I'm sorry for running into you sir. I'm in a hurry and wasn't watchin-..." She stopped short when she saw who it was she'd crashed into.

"No harm done." The man said. He quickly turned and walked away.

"That was him..."  
"Who Sakura?" Ino asked.

"That was the father of my child."  
"Wow..."Ino whistled, "you sure have good tastes in men!"

* * *

"Sorry, but Dr. Haruno has already gone to lunch, and she wont be back for awhile." Shizune(?) said.

Itachi and Sasuke glared at the nurse. "Why wont she be back?" Sasuke demanded.

"She's almost five months pregnant," She explained. "Dr. Tsunade put her on half days."

"I see..." Itachi said.  
"If you wish to wait or come back in two hours, I'll be giving her an ultra sound."

"You seem worried..." Sasuke said."  
"Well, Sakura can be stubborn and didn't exactly go in for regular check ups, so not only will we be finding out gender today but several other important things."

"We will wait in the cafeteria. Please let her know we are here when she returns." Itachi said.

* * *

"I thought the father of your baby was off fighting in a war?" Ino asked as they sat waiting in their favorite pizza place waiting for their orders.

"Well he's not anymore." Sakura groaned, "what the possessed me to choose the sperm of a Uchiha?"  
"The damn sexy part." Ino said, "besides all that stuff about them participating in illegal dealings might not actually be true."

"Those _illegal dealings_ are what got their mother murdered, and their father the chair." Sakura growled.

"Oh yeah..." Ino said.  
"They could be after me!"

"Chill Forehead. You're beginning to sound ridiculous." Ino said.

"Chill?"

"Calm your hormones woman, this isn't the time or place for a melt down." Ino said calmly, "remember your breathing...count to ten...all that other crap."

Sakura glared at her friend, but did as was suggested until the food arrived at their table.

* * *

**AN: Thank you for all of your reviews, as a treat I'm doing this chapter on the same day.**

**Thank you to lherien for helping me make a few corrections for future chapters.  
**


	5. It was her!

"speaking"

_thoughts_

* * *

"We should go over this information, so you'll have something to go on when you meet her." Sasuke suggested.

The two Uchiha men opened up the folder containing the information Sasuke had found, and froze in shock. "Is that?"

"The woman I bumped into." Itachi finished his brother's statement.

"But then that means..."

"We just missed her." Itachi sighed.

"Talk about dumb." Sasuke said, "I guess when she was staring at you all speechless she wasn't turning into a fan girl."

"She recognized me." Itachi groaned. She'd pretty much been in his arms and he hadn't even realized it. "She's a fine looking woman." The elder Uchiha said.

"If you like pink." Sasuke shrugged.  
"Do you think its her natural hair color?" Itachi asked.

* * *

"What do I do if they are after me?" Sakura asked as they walked around the mall.

"Find out what the hell they want. Give them an answer, and if they don't back off we'll take action." Ino said sipping her smoothie.

"What kind of action?"  
"A restraining order." The blonde shrugged. Ino could do that no problem since she was in fact a lawyer.

That didn't sound too bad to Sakura. If they violated a restraining order then the police would have the reason they needed to lock them up for awhile, and get what they needed to finally put the Akatsuki away. That thought kept her calm and cheery throughout the rest of the shopping trip.

* * *

Itachi glanced at his watch; Sakura would be there soon for her appointment. Nurse Shizune had been nice enough to let him wait the rest of the time in the room that they would be using.

_What should I say to her?_

He could remember how his father had simply stalked his mother, but he doubted that Sakura would ever at any point in time find it endearing like his mother eventually had.

_What do I do if she turns me down?_

He chuckled after a few seconds, that would never happen. He was Itachi fucking Uchiha. All women wanted him.

_She'll be honored to become my wife!_ He concluded inwardly.


	6. Why Shizune?

"Speaking"

_Thoughts_

* * *

He was right there.

He was sitting right in the corner of the room in a chair that didn't look too comfortable.

"Why is there someone else in the room Shizune?" Sakura demanded.  
"Tsunade and Jiraiya said it was okay since he is the father of your child." Shizune replied.

"He is the father, but he and I don't know each other. I just went to the clinic he happened to donate his sperm to."

"Oh." Shizune said, "Well, we can't do anything about it now, so lets get you set up." The nurse said.

Sakura spent the entire check up glaring at Itachi, he had to admit that his earlier thoughts of easily swaying her were probably a bit cocky. But damn she was a feisty one!

He'd more than likely end up hating himself if he didn't get a ring on her finger.

* * *

"Okay! Time to take a look at the bundle of joy, and make planning that baby shower next month so much easier!" Shizune said offering up way too much information in Sakura's opinion.

As if on cue Ino, some guy, and Tsunade walked into the room.

Sakura winced at the coldness of the jell.

Everyone in the room held their breath in anticipation as the image appeared on the screen...

* * *

**AN: And I'm stopping there to be a bit mean and see how many more reviews that will prompt, feel free to send in baby names (hint: there will be a girl)  
**

**R&R  
**


	7. Not Giving Up

"speaking"

_thoughts_

* * *

"Wow you must be incredibly fertile, and he must have some damn amazing little swimmers!" Ino said trying to lighten the mood. After seeing the picture Sakura had run off to puke, and now they were in the cafeteria so that she could eat.

"But you're so lucky you get two of each!" Ino continued.  
"I'm not near big enough to he carrying four little beings inside of my body!" Sakura argued. "I haven't been eating nearly enough to support five!"

"You never stop eating Sakura." Ino said squeezing her friend's hand and speaking softly, "and I'm sure there is a logical explanation for the lack of weight gain."

Sakura did her breathing and counted backwards from two hundred.

* * *

Itachi and Sasuke walked over to the table each with two trays of food. Sasuke with one for Ino and one for himself; Itachi carrying seconds for Sakura, and food for himself.

"I'm going to put myself on vitamins," Sakura said. "I need to be sure they're getting everything that they need."

Itachi sighed, this was not what he had been expecting. Sure he was overjoyed that he was having so many kids, and a bit worried. But Sakura was so freaked out that there was no way they would be able to discus things that day.

"Don't you worry about a thing billboard brow, I'll stay with you for a little while to help out." Ino said resorting to childhood nick names to get her friend to at least smile.

"Thanks ugly." Sakura said offering the small smile her friend had been looking for.

* * *

Ino had left to get the car; Sasuke doing the same. Leaving Sakura and Itachi alone to wait for them. This was his chance to do something without coming off as a creep.

"Can I take you out to dinner tomorrow night?"

Sakura jumped startled by him suddenly speaking. "What?"

"I want to take you out to dinner tomorrow...I'm sure you're wondering why I went to the trouble to find you."

"I have theories." She said.  
"I just want the chance to explain myself."

Sakura wanted to say 'no', but the conversation she'd had with Ino came to mind. "Alright...I'll hear you out, but that's all." She said, "if I don't like it I want you to go away."

"Fair enough." He said walking her to Ino's car.

_No way in hell I'm going to just walk away without putting a ring on your finger._


	8. Anything Going on?

"Speaking"

_Thoughts_

* * *

"I'm so proud of you!" Ino said.  
"Why?" Sakura asked.

"You're actually going to meet with him to discus things." The blonde said, "you're taking my advice for once."

Sakura rolled her eyes as she started her ritual of writing down how she felt during another day of pregnancy, including every detail of the day.

"I'm going to order pizza!" Ino shouted from the living room.  
"Get a large with everything...including pineapple!"

"That is beyond gross!" Came the reply.

* * *

"Kabuto, have you discovered anything new going on with our...friends?"

"Not as of yet Lord Orochimaru." Kabuto said adjusting his glasses.  
"Keep looking." Orochimaru commanded, "the Uchiha brothers have to have something going on right now."

"Yes Lord Orochimaru." Kabuto said leaving the room.

He'd been back in the city for a week now, and had yet to accomplish anything; and as everyone in Konoha knew Orochimaru didn't do anything until Sasuke or Itachi did...especially Sasuke. He showed up personally to ruin Sasuke's plans. (wink wink)

* * *

Sasuke sneezed.

_Great...someone must be thinking about me._ He thought sarcastically.

Itachi was upstairs setting up reservations for his dinner date, so he had nothing better to do than watch TV. _Maybe__ I should get a girlfriend._ He thought. He would be alone with his thoughts much more often now with his brother focused on Sakura, and getting a ring on her finger.

_I should call up Naruto and the others...see what they're up to._ He decided thinking of his friends.

* * *

Itachi hung up the phone; he'd managed to make reservations at the best most expensive restaurant in the entire city. He wouldn't stalk Sakura, so he was just going to have to impress her.

_All women love to be spoiled,_ he thought. _I'll just have to show her the perks that come with being married to me._

* * *

**AN: And Here's an update!  
**


	9. Say Yes

"Speaking"

_Thoughts_

* * *

She had dressed up, yet kept her outfit casual.

Sakura wasn't happy about having dinner with Itachi, and she could come up with a million things that she would rather have been doing; however, she'd told him that she would hear him out, she'd even made conditions for him to follow, and she was going to get her free meal.

_We had better be going somewhere that suits the needs brought upon by my current condition. _She thought, after all only an idiot would take a woman as pregnant as she was to one of those fancy places with the unfairly small portions.

"Don't look so angry." Ino said rolling her eyes at the look on her friend's face, "you should go into this with an open mind. That way you wont end up spending the entire evening trying to force yourself not to enjoy it."

"Fine," Sakura sighed.

She couldn't promise that she'd loose the pout, but she would a least try to have fun on her _date_ with the elder Uchiha.

"Oh! and promise me that you will at least consider his proposition no matter what it is."

Ino looked serious about this one, and since the blonde was hardly ever serious about anything Sakura felt compelled to promise her. However when the door bell rang her frown immediately returned.

* * *

"Lord Orochimaru, look!" Kabuto said pointing to the entrence of the restaurant.

Orochimaru turned and immediately a mischivous gleam shown in his eyes. There was Itachi Uchiha, and with a woman...a very pregnant woman it seemed.

"Kabuto? When did the eldest Uchiha brother take a wife?" Orochimaru asked.

"My documents say hes been fighting in a war since we left sir," Kabuto replied. "He hasn't been back long enough to get married, let alone knock up some chick."

_But what a lovely woman she is...even with the baby bump. _The white haired young man thought with a mental smirk.

"We need to find out what's going on with him." Orochimaru commanded his attention returning to his meal. _I wounder if Sasuke has found a lady friend as well._

* * *

Sasuke sneezed.

Who the hell could be thinking about him so much that he'd sneezed ten times in the last thirty minutes?

_Dear Kami let it be one of my fan girls,_ he thought as he entered the bar that he and his friends normally hung out at on weekends.

"So its been confirmed..." Neji said as Sasuke took a seat at their table.  
"What has?" Sasuke asked.  
"Orochimaru is back." Neji said.

Sasuke winced knowing Neji's words were true. Neji was a high ranking detective on the police force.

"Tough..." Naruto mumbled taking a huge gulp of whatever he was drinking.  
"Does he still have a crush on Sasuke?" Shikamaru smirked.

Shikamaru and Naruto were both Anbu, they did all of the under cover and infiltration jobs on the force. Sasuke glared at his lazy friend, but his menacing look faltered when he sneezed again.

_Please tell me it not..._

* * *

She wouldn't admit it.

NO one, not even Ino would be able to drag it out of her.

Out loud Sakura would never admit that she was having fun.

Itachi was handsome, funny, very attentive to her needs, and damn him he was making her like him a little.

"So you guys aren't in some sort of illegal gang or whatever?" She asked.

"No, we collaborate with the police as an outside unit...we're like vigilantes who get paid." Itachi explained. A lot of people thought that because of the news and media, but it worked as an advantage for them since the real criminals never suspected a thing.

"The stories about what happened to your parents?" Sakura asked eating more of her salmon.  
"They were killed in a car crash...rainy night, drunk driver." He said.

The media really was heartless. (If you remember what the rumor was about his parents).

"Are you ever going to tell me why you wanted me to come out with you tonight?" Sakura asked smiling at him.  
"I thought I'd wait until we ordered dessert." He smirked.

* * *

"Okay we ordered and we are now eating desert." Sakura said, "now start explaining."

_She obviously isn't very patient._ Itachi thought storing the information in his memory for future reference.

"My goal is to persuade you to allow me to be apart of the lives of you and our unborn children." He said getting right to the point. Sakura remained silent unable to come up with a response.

"I don't even want you to think about it, we're going to go slow with me taking you out on dates...normal things like that." He continued.

"I'm not really sure how to respond to that." Sakura finally managed to say, though her shock wasn't keeping her from eating her cake.  
"Just say 'yes' to a second date." He told her.

"O-okay..." Sakura said.

* * *

**AN: An update Yay! Baby shower next keep the baby names coming! ;)  
**


	10. Baby Shower

"speaking"

_thoughts_

* * *

Ino would simply not shut up while she and Sakura shopped for food for the baby shower. The blonde was just so giddy about the fact that Sakura had agreed to going on a second date with Itachi.

"Kami Ino shut up about it already!" Sakura groaned. Ino was amused by her best friend's annoyance, but since Sakura was already stressed enough with the babies and her baby daddy issues, so instead of continuing to annoy the pinket; Ino returned her attention to the baby shower preparations.

Sakura was happy she'd put Ino and Hinata in charge of the baby shower, watching them hurry about and go over lists for two days helped her finish another chapter of her book about being pregnant. And watching all of her female friends fight over who was going to be the god mother added a bit of humor to the whole thing.

"I'm going to be the grandmother" Tsunade said downing her fourth drink.  
"Then I'll be grandpa!" Jiraiya grinned.

Sakura had merely rolled her eyes. At her friends and surrogate family members as they all enjoyed the party.

* * *

Itachi, Sakura, and all of their friends entered Sakura's backyard. Ino had invited them to the party so that everyone could meet and get used to each other. Though everyone already knew Neji since he was Hinata's cousin.

"How are you feeling today?" Itachi asked Sakura bringing her some punch and a plate of food.  
"I'm good...Ino has been forcing me to relax, everything is pretty much going great." She said. "I've gotten much more of my book done as well."

"Glad to hear it." Itachi said.

"So you helped plan this?" Naruto asked Hinata. He hadn't been aware that Neji even had a cousin especially not one that was so cute.

"Yes, Ino and I wanted to throw a big party for our nieces and nephews." Hinata said blushing a bit. She, Ino, and Sakura may not have shared blood, but they were really close like sisters.

"Yep." Naruto said, "you guys sure did a really good job."  
"Thank you." She said.

Sasuke had brought his girlfriend Karin. She was really excited about being an aunt and wanted to be really good friends with all of the girls since she didn't have very many female friends for some reason.

Ino spent quite a while talking and getting to know Shikamaru. Tenten had an obvious interest in Neji; and Lee had come with his wife Temari and her brothers to offer his his congrats to his cousin. Kakashi and Anko were Sakura's foster family and were in attendance as well. Shizune who was still behaving as a jealous sister was also there, standing by the punch bowl and glaring at Sakura (its always the quite ones).

* * *

"Kabuto! What information has been gathered about the eldest Uchiha?" Orochimaru demanded.

"None sir." Kabuto said flinching at the look he was given.  
"You have thirty seconds to give me a good reason as to why." Orochimaru said.

"The girl isn't in any systems, she's not wealthy or well known...we have no types of leads to follow...we don't know her name." Kabuto explained not stopping to breath until he was done.

This was a conundrum indeed, but Orochimaru wasn't going to be giving up anytime soon. "Just keep working on it." He commanded dismissing Kabuto who was more than happy to leave the room.

"Soon I will defeat Itachi, and have Sasuke's body." He chuckled.

Meanwhile across town Sasuke was once again sneezing.

* * *

**Sorry for the long wait.  
**

**R&R Please**


End file.
